leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP152
}} Hot Matches! (Japanese: エアームドＶＳヒノアラシ！はがねのつばさ！！ VS ! Steel Wing!!) is the 152nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 15, 2000 and in the United States on May 12, 2001. Blurb When Ash and friends hear of a virtually undefeatable trainer operating nearby, they seek her out, only to see first Brock's Vulpix and then Ash's Cyndaquil take heavy abuse from her Skarmory—despite its disadvantage against the Fire element. Plot After exiting the Pokémon Center, bumps into a young holding a in his hands. He warns Ash to avoid an old mountain bridge because of a tough Trainer, but Ash’s curiosity encourages him to go anyway. As the group discusses which Pokémon the Trainer might use, overhears their conversation and decides to snag the Pokémon when they are weak in the . Once they reach the destination, spots someone, a young girl. instantly begins flirting with her, and she reveals that her name is Miki and instead she decides to battle him. Miki's determination takes Brock by surprise. She tells Brock to send out a Pokémon as she is trying to get her to be stronger and beat any type of Pokémon; even its weaknesses which includes Fire-type Pokémon. Miki sends out , while Brock sends out his only Fire-type Pokémon, . The battle starts with Skarmory making a dust cloud in Vulpix's face, while it swoops back into the air. Before Skarmory can attack Vulpix uses , only to miss because of Skarmory using . It then turns into an Agility battle when Vulpix tries to run away from Skarmory using Agility. Skarmory strikes with and Vulpix is knocked out of the battle. Miki asks Brock if he has any more Fire-type Pokémon, but Ash instead says that he has one, but it might just be too hot for her Skarmory to battle against. The match starts, and Ash sends out who is already yawning. Skarmory approaches with , but Cyndaquil dodges. Next, Cyndaquil tries to get its flames going, but gets attacked by . Cyndaquil's Agility helps it dodge most of the Fury Attacks except for the final one. Cyndaquil finally gets its flames going and breaths a Flamethrower, but the attack misses. Skarmory's Swift attack hits again. Skarmory swoops down for a Steel Wing, when Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, missing yet again. Just as Skarmory is about to attack, two claws appear and grab the two Pokémon. Team Rocket recites their , and begin to fly off in their balloon. Miki notices Skarmory is wriggling around and orders it to use Swift on the cable. Skarmory manages to escape, though its wings are still pinned to its body so Brock jumps to Skarmory's aid, only to be crushed under its weight. With Cyndaquil still captive, Ash and Pikachu continue to chase after Team Rocket. Skarmory later appears and slices through the balloon with a Steel Wing attack, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Ash manages to catch Cyndaquil and retrieves it from its cage. At night, everyone returns to Miki's house to enjoy a home cooked meal prepared by Brock. Miki is impressed by Brock's culinary skills, and Brock tells Miki that he would happily cook for her if she traveled with him. Misty pulls Brock aside by the ear and scolds him for the flirting comment. Ash asks Miki about her training regime, and she explains that she intensely trains alongside Skarmory. By morning, Ash and Cyndaquil run uphill through the fog in an attempt to become stronger. Once they reach the hilltop, Ash has Cyndaquil practice its best attack on him. Ash turns his attention to Cyndaquil's flame, but after a while he decides to practice its Agility attack. Afterwards, Ash has Cyndaquil use another Tackle on him, and this time it is powerful enough to knock Ash into a nearby apple tree. Ash's attention then turns to breakfast and as he goes to pick several apples he also disturbs a . Soon, Ash and Cyndaquil are running from an entire swarm. Ash trips over, but Cyndaquil rushes to defend it Trainer and fires several Flamethrower to ward off the Beedrill. Ash is impressed by Cyndaquil's newfound control and has it practice its Flamethrower on some flying targets. Meanwhile, Brock, Misty and Miki have enjoyed a leisurely morning. Ash's friends watch Miki brushes her Skarmory's wings, and soon Ash returns from his special training. Ash challenges Miki to a rematch and she happily accepts the challenge. After withstanding three s, Cyndaquil manages to defeat Skarmory using . Ash is thrilled that his training has paid off. Miki thanks the group for the experience and she adds that she wishes to travel around and battle Gym Leaders. Ash looks forward to seeing her in the Silver Conference as he and his friends wave goodbye. Major events * Ash's Cyndaquil learns to ignite the flame on its back at will. * Ash's Cyndaquil is revealed to know and . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Miki * Growlithe Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Miki's; debut) * (Trainer's) * (multiple) Trivia * Exciting² Pokémon Relay replaced Exciting Pokémon Relay as the Japanese ending theme. * 's voice is dubbed in this episode, but in every other appearance after this one, until Going for Choke!, it retains its Japanese voice. * Every Poké Ball sound is out of sync. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Cyndaquil from 's series. * This episode premiered in Japan on Yūji Ueda's 33rd birthday. Errors * In the English dubbed version, when 's s Miki, he commands to use . This was a dubbing error, as it was originally commanded it to use . * During 's first battle, Miki tells to use Fury instead of . * uses Agility in this episode, although it shouldn't be able to learn the move. Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: You & Me & Pokémon * When this episode first premiered on , the part which shows Ash training with Cyndaquil to the part where he gets a bite to eat was cut out in order to make room for the entire music video for the song Pokérap GS. In future airings, the uncut version would be shown, and instead of Pokérap GS includes the Pokémon Karaokémon segment You & Me & Pokémon. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= ' |fr_eu= |he=הקרב הלוהט |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=आग की मॅचस }} 152 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes storyboarded by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Heiße Kämpfe es:EP154 fr:EP152 it:EP152 ja:無印編第152話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第153集